Reconciliación Mojada
by J. K. Fraanchi
Summary: Luego de una discusión, viene una reconciliación ¿y que mejor que reconciliarse bajo una ducha en un día lluvioso?- Fail Summary, estoy recien intentando hacer fics UsUk 3 denle una opirtunidad *w*


**Holaa :D****! SOY YO, FRAANCHI W HACE TIEMPO QUE NO ESCRIBO FICS, BUENO EN REAIDAD SI HE ESCRTIO, PERO EN MIS CUADERNOS -.- SO, ESTA VEZ LES TRAIGO MI PRIMER INTENTO DE USXUK, (ME AYUDÓ MI FRATELLO FRANCIA-STAN :33 ). EL TÍTULO ES ALGO FAIL, ES QUE ESCRIBÍ EL FIC EN PREUNIVERSITARIO Y NO SE ME OCURRIÓ UN NOMBRE MUY ADECUADO U_U BUENO, ESPERO LES GUSTE!**

ADVERTENCIA: YAOI KAWAIISAMENTE AL ESTILO FRAANCHI.  


**HETALIA PERTENECE A HIMARUYA HIDEKAZ. ****=)**

**Reconciliación Mojada.**

Era una helada noche, Arthur tenía frio, estaba sentado junto a la ventana, sostenía en su mano una taza de té, mientras miraba como oscurecía. En el exterior, el cielo amenazaba con largar una tormenta, similar a la tormenta que el inglés tenía en su interior, había discutido con Alfred por la tarde, y ya se estaba empezando a preocupar, la lluvia había sido anunciada y Alfred estaba hi, en la calle.

El americano caminaba por las frías calles londinenses, tras su discusión con el británico, no quiso volver a casa, no sin antes disculparse con Arthur, para su mala suerte, comenzó a llover, y estaba vestido con ropa delgada.

_Flashback  
_  
_Ambos angloparlantes estaban en casa del ojiverde, un domingo de invierno, sin ocupaciones laborales, por lo que estaban en un receso de sus obligaciones como naciones. Se juntaron a ver una película de terror. Alfred intentó tomar la mano de Arthur, pero este volteó, y al inclinarse "accidentalmente" se besaron. Arthur se sonrojo, a lo que Alfred volteó el rostro y le dijo que solo había sido un error. Arthur sintió que le rompieron el corazón, así que se enojó y echó al gringo de su casa._

Fin flashback

La lluvia había comenzado, y Arthur ya estaba preocupado, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Alfred entrar a su casa, empapado en agua como si estuviese saliendo de una ducha con ropa.

Arthur corrió donde el recién llegado, le miro con cara de preocupación, se le acercó y sin importar que estuviese mojado, lo abrazó, dejando caer un par de lágrimas que no quería soltar, mas no le importo si Alfred le vio llorar, por una vez en su vida, dejó de lado su orgullo y Tsunderismo para abrazar al americano.

-Lo siento Arthur, lo arruiné, de verdad fui un idiota-  
-Alfred… ¿de verdad crees que no me había preocupado?-  
-Arthur- tomó el rostro del inglés entre sus manos- yo te quiero, para mí no fue un error, el error fue haberte echo sufrir.-  
-Shh!- Arthur se acurrucó en el cuerpo mojado de Alfred- ya cállate, Alfred bakka! … te perdono.  
-No te dañaré otra vez, ahora te protegeré.

Alfred abrazó a Arthur, y al notar que lo estaba mojando con su ropa, se puso de pie, y ayudó al británico a pararse, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso a secar en una silla.

-Iré a preparar la ducha, si no tomas un baño puedes pescar un resfrió.  
-Ha jajaja ha, loe héroes no nos refriamos, mejor ve tu a bañarte, y yo te acompaño.  
- You Idiot!  
-Ha jaja, Yes! But I'm your Idiot

Arthur subió a preparar el baño para la ducha; entró al baño, abrió la llave de la regadera, se quitó la ropa y entró a la ducha, con el agua más caliente que tibia, comenzó a jabonarse, en lo que entró al baño el chico de rulito flotante, se quitó silenciosamente su ropa, los lentes y se metió a la ducha, sorprendiendo a Arthur y haciéndolo sonrojarse.

-sale de aquí! Idiota, you Bloody wanker!, go away- Arthur intentó cubrir su "humanidad", Para que Alfred no la viera, pero este lo abrazó, mojandose con la regadera y dando un saltito atrás.

-Ah! Arthie… está muy caliente el agua!-  
-Entonces vete idiota, y déjame bañarme tranquilo.  
-Hajajaja, el héroe no puede dejar solo a su damiselo en peligro.  
- tú eres el peligro, Alfred, ¡ya déjame!

Alfred tomó el champú, se pudo un poco en sus manos y comenzó a masajear el cabello rubio de un sonrojado Arthur, aún tenía vergüenza y no quería ver a Alfred, o mejor dicho, no quería que él lo viera. Arthur decidió voltearse, tomó el jabón y lo pasó por sus manos, acercándose temerosamente a Alfred y pasando sus dedos por los hombros, brazos, pecho y torso del estadounidense, jaboneándole el cuerpo, luego con un abrazo estiró sus manos y las bajó suavemente por la espalda del americano, provocando un gemido por parte de este, y haciendo que el inglés se sonroje por completo. Alfred tomó el jabón, y pasó este por la cintura de Arthur, subiendo a su espalda y bajando, luego rodeándole la cadera, soltó el jabón y depositó un corto y tierno beso en los labios de Arthur.

Ambos e miraron a los ojos, Arthur quiso lavar el cabello de Alfred, mas este le enjuagó el pelo al inglés, besó su mejilla y lavó su propio cabello, al británico le llamó la atención que aun con champú en el cabello, aquel mechón anti gravedad seguía intacto. Después, Alfred le abrazó para enjuagar el jabón de sus cuerpos, se daban cortos besos bajo la regadera, mientras el estadounidense enjuagaba su cabello. Una vez terminado el baño, cerraron la llave, Alfred salió de la ducha y al ver que solo había una toalla, la tomó, secó a Arthur y lo cargó en sus brazos, mientras que con la toalla enrolló su cuerpo.

Dejó a Arthur sobre la cama, le besó la frente y acarició su cabello. Tomó la toalla y secó el cabello del inglés, se sentó a su lado, en la cama, y lo abrazó.

-Alfred… idiota, tengo miedo.  
-¿miedo?... ¿miedo de qué?, mi Artie.  
-No me llames así imbécil… tengo miedo de, lo que viene, es que, no estoy listo para…  
-Shh! Arthur, está bien, puedo esperar, por ti, todo lo que sea, como tú has esperado por mí por más de 200 años. _I LOVE YOU_

Ambos durmieron abrazados, Alfred esperaría que Arthur estuviese listo para que ambos finalmente realicen el acto del amor.

FIN.

**ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO MI ESTUPIDO Y SENSUAL FIC *-* CUALQUIER COSA, MALA REDACCIÓN, CRITICAS, ERRORES DE ORTOGRAFÍA, SIGERENCIAS, AMENAZAS DE MUERTE N STUFF, SE ACEPTAN EN REVIEWS W.  
**


End file.
